Foolish Pride
by rita louise evans
Summary: When Randy get's injured will he push everyone away form him including the one person he loves the most Lita. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Foolish Pride**

**Prologue **

Randy and Lita have been together for two years and they've been living together for 9 months with Randy being on the road with the WWE and Lita being on tour with the Luchagors they don't get to spend that much time together. But when something happens will it bring them together or tear them apart.

**Chapter 1 **

Right before Randy's match he rang Lita.

"Hey babe are you gonna watch my match" Randy asked.

"Of course how could I miss it" Lita said.

"I really hope I win" Randy said.

"I'm sure you will you deserve it" Lita said.

"So have you got a gig tonight" Randy asked.

"Yeah we go on soon" Lita said.

"Good luck I wish I was there with you" Randy said.

"I wish you was too I miss you so much" Lita said.

"I miss you too I better go I'll ring you later" Randy said.

"Ok I love you" Lita said.

"I love you too" Randy said.

While Lita was watching the match Lita was so proud of Randy he was really giving it his all to win back the WWE Title from Triple H. Then Randy went for the RKO and Triple H countered and through him over the top rope. Lita could tell right away the was something wrong from the way he landed.

"Randy" Lita screamed.

"Lita what's wrong" Jay asked.

"It's Randy he's hurt" Lita said.

"Lita I'm sure he's fine" Jay said.

"Jay you should have seen how he landed there is something wrong I know it" Lita said.

"Ok why don't you ring and ask" Jay said.

"I can't he's still out there" Lita said.

"Lita when he's backstage ring him then I'm sure he'll be fine" Jay said.

"I hope your right" Lita said.

Then Randy was taken backstage and the doctor examined him.

"How bad is it doc" Randy asked.

"It doesn't look good from the looks of it you've broken your collar bone" the doctor said.

"Ok so how long will I be out" Randy asked.

"I'd say about six months" the doctor said.

"Doc I can't be out for six months isn't there anything you can do" Randy asked.

"There might be but we'll have to wait for the X-rays" the doctor said.

"Doc this is not fair I was going for the WWE title" Randy said.

"I'm so Randy but sometimes these things just happen" the doctor said.

Then Randy's mobile rang he knew it would be Lita he couldn't talk to her know so he shut his phone off.

"Jay there is something wrong I know it the phone was ringing and then it went dead" Lita said.

"The battery's probably just died I'm sure he's fine" Jay said.

"Then why hasn't he rang me he knew I was watching and that I'd be worried" Lita said.

"I don't know maybe he's getting ready and then he'll ring you" Jay said.

"Randy always rings me after his match" Lita said.

"Lita you worry too much I'm sure he's just fine come on we've got to go on in a minute" Jay said.

"Ok let's go" Lita said.

After Randy left the hospital the doctor was right he had broken his collar bone. He couldn't believe this was happening to him everything was going great. When he turned he phone back on he saw so many missed calls and messages from Lita.

"She's probably just worried, but I can't talk to her right now I can't talk to anyone" Randy thought.

After her gig Lita still couldn't get hold of Randy so she decided to go online to see if they had any news. She couldn't believe it they said Randy had broken his collar bone and he'd be out for up to six months.

"Oh my god" Lita said.

"Lita what's happened" Jay asked.

"He's hurt he's really hurt Jay I have to go home" Lita said.

"Ok what's happened" Jay asked.

"He's broke his collar bone" Lita said.

"Ok so how long will you be gone" Jay asked.

"As long as he needs me I can't leave him on his own" Lita said.

"Ok I'll tell the other guys and wish him luck for me" Jay said.

"I will thanks Jay" Lita said.

Then Lita got the next plane to St Louis. An hour later she arrived home and Randy wasn't there yet so she decided to make them something to eat. While she was cooking Randy came in.

"What are you doing here" Randy asked.

"I came home to be with you are you ok" Lita asked.

"I'm fine" Randy said.

"Babe you don't look fine" Lita said.

"I'm fine can you please just drop it" Randy said.

"Randy why are you being rued to me I came back home to look after you" Lita said.

"I never asked you too" Randy said.

"Why are you being like this" Lita asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Like what do you have any idea what it's like to be so close to winning back the WWE title to have it taken away from you" Randy said.

"Randy I know it's hard but you'll be back soon and you can win it again" Lita said.

"Yeah right this was my chance" Randy said.

"Randy you can't think like that, when I broke my neck it put everything in to perspective for me it made me realize there's more to life than wrestling" Lita said.

"No there isn't wrestling is my life" Randy said.

"Randy you're gonna come back just like I did your only gonna be out for six months I was out for a year and a half" Lita said.

"I know that but you just don't get it" Randy said.

"What don't I get" Lita said.

"Nothing Lita just forget it I'm going to bed" Randy said.

"Randy I made us something to eat" Lita said.

"I'm not hungry" Randy said.

"Why is he being like this" Lita thought.

Randy hated the way he was feeling, he didn't mean to take it out on Lita but he just didn't want to be around anyone.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

A couple of hours later Randy woke up in pain so Lita came in.

"Baby what's wrong" Lita asked.

"It's nothing" Randy said and took a pain killer.

"Babe you should be in hospital" Lita said.

"I hate hospitals I prefer to take care of it by myself" Randy said.

"Ok do you want anything" Lita asked.

"No I'm just gonna go for a walk" Randy said.

"Do you want me to come with you" Lita asked.

"No I wanna be on my own" Randy said.

"Randy what in the hell is going on with you why are you being like this" Lita asked.

"Lita I'm going out" Randy said.

"Randy there is something going on with you why can't you just talk to me" Lita asked.

"Lita I, I'll be back soon" Randy said.

"Randy please just tell me what's wrong" Lita pleaded and Randy walked out.

Then Randy went to the bar and he bumped into his cousin Brad.

"Hey Randy are you ok" Brad asked.

"Yeah I'm just peachy" Randy said.

"Hey man I was only asking so how long are you gonna be out" Brad asked.

"About six months" Randy said.

"Dam so how's that lovely girlfriend of yours" Brad asked.

"She's just fine" Randy said.

"Randy you gotta come over and see momma" Brad said.

"I can't I need too rest" Randy said.

"Ok when your better" Brad said.

"Brad I'll see you later I gotta go" Randy said.

"Later Randy" Brad said.

After Randy left Lita went to put her clothes away and she herd a knock on the door.

"I'm coming" Lita said and went to open the door.

When she opened the door Trish was there.

"Trish what are you doing here" Lita asked.

"I came to see my best friend before this little guy gets here" Trish said.

"Oh my god you're having a boy" Lita said.

"Yep Jeff is so happy I was hoping for a little girl but I'm happy it's gonna be a boy too" Trish said.

"Jeff must be excited" Lita said.

"He his he's gonna take some time off before the baby comes" Trish said.

"That's good so how long have you get left now" Lita asked.

"A month now" Trish said.

"Wow this is amazing I'm so happy for you" Lita said.

"Enough about me how are you and Randy" Trish asked and Lita started crying "girl what's wrong" Trish asked.

"Trish I don't know what to do he won't talk to me" Lita said.

"Lita what's happened" Trish asked.

"Randy broke his collar bone so I came home to be with him and he act's like I'm not even here. He's barely said two words to me. I know he's upset about not winning the title, but it's not my fault" Lita said.

"I know Lita you know what men are like so how long will he be out" Trish asked.

"6 months" Lita said.

"Dam that's a long time" Randy said.

"I know Trish I don't know what to do I just wish he'd talk to me" Lita said.

Then Randy came in.

"Hi Randy" Trish said.

"Hey" Randy said and went upstairs.

"See I really don't know what to do" Lita said.

"Don't worry I'm gonna talk to him" Trish said.

Then Trish went upstairs.

"Randy you go down there and talk to Lita" Trish said.

"I can't" Randy said.

"Randy I know your mad at the world for what's happened but it's not her fault, that girl loves you all she's trying to do is be here for you and your treating her like crap" Trish said.

"Trish can you please just leave me" Randy said.

"Randy get your stubborn arse down them stairs and tell Lita what's up" Trish said.

"Trish this has nothing to do with you" Randy said.

"Randy you don't want to make me mad I'm 8 months pregnant and I've been to the toilet 7 times in the last hour and my hormones are all over the place. I don't care if you're hurt if you don't go down them stairs I will personally kick you down them" Trish said.

"Dam poor Jeff" Randy said.

"If Jeff ever treated me the way you're treating Lita I would personally kick his arse so hard he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week" Trish said.

"Pregnant women are crazy" Randy said.

"And do you really wanna see how crazy we can get" Trish said.

"Ok, ok I'm going geez" Randy said.

Then Randy went downstairs.

"Lita I'm sorry for the way I've been acting" Randy said.

"Keep going" Trish said.

"I am happy you're here it's just hard I've never really been hurt before" Randy said.

"It's ok Randy I just wish you'd tell me when something's bothering you" Lita said.

"Ok I'll try" Randy said and kissed her.

"Now that my work here is done I'm gonna go Lita I'll see you in a couple of days" Trish said.

"Bye Trish say hi to Jeff for me" Lita asked.

"Ok I will bye Randy" Trish said.

"Bye Trish and tell Jeff good luck" Randy said.

"Ha, ha very funny" Trish said.

"What was that about" Lita asked.

"Not much but that girl is crazy" Randy said.

"You've only just noticed that" Lita said.

"Lita I really am sorry for being off with you, you know I love you don't you" Randy asked.

"Yeah I know Randy I love you too but you really need to tell me when something's bothering you no matter what it is" Lita said.

"I know I'll try" Randy said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

A few days later it was Randy's 28th birthday, when Lita woke up she went downstairs to make him breakfast, while she was cooking Randy came in the kitchen.

"Morning baby" Randy said and kissed her.

"Happy birthday baby" Lita said.

"Thanks this smells good" Randy said.

"Thank you, so what do you want to do today" Lita asked.

"I'm not fused as long as I'm with you I'm happy" Randy said.

"That's so sweet, you're gonna have to wait for your present but I'm sure you'll love it" Lita said.

"Ah you bought me something you didn't have too" Randy said.

"I know I wanted too" Lita said.

"Thank you baby" Randy said.

"No go upstairs and get ready for breakfast" Lita said.

"Ha can't I just stay in this and we can stay in and watch movies" Randy said.

"As much as I'd love too we have plans" Lita said.

"Ok babe" Randy said and kissed her.

Then he went upstairs, and the phone rang.

"Hello" Lita said.

"Hello sweetie I just rang to wish Randy happy birthday" Mrs Orton said.

"Mrs Orton he's getting ready do you want me to ask him to ring you" Lita asked.

"Now that's ok sweetie and please call me Kerry" Kerry said.

"Ok Kerry" Lita said.

"Lita dear I wanted to throw Randy a surprise party here if that's all right" Kerry asked.

"Yeah that's fine" Lita said.

"Ok it will start at 8" Kerry said.

"Ok we'll be there" Lita said.

"Ok sweetie have fun until then" Kerry said.

"Thanks bye Kerry" Lita said.

Then Randy came downstairs.

"Babe I'm ready now can I eat" Randy asked.

"Of course Lita said and handed him some food.

"Thanks so who were you talking too" Randy asked.

"Oh your mom rang to wish you happy birthday she said she'd ring back later" Lita said.

"Ok cool so what are we gonna do today" Randy asked.

"We're gonna go shopping" Lita said.

"Hey I thought we we're gonna have fun on my birthday" Randy said.

"Oh you thought this day was all about you" Lita asked.

"Babe I'm hurt" Randy said clutching his chest.

"I'm only playing I need to get an outfit for tonight" Lita said.

"Oh then I'm up for it so what are we doing tonight" Randy asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Lita said.

"I like the sound of that I thought for sure my mom would have suckered you in to throwing me a surprise party" Randy said.

"And what would be wrong with that" Lita asked.

"Well my father hates me ever since I walked out on the army and they all seem to gang up on me when I'm there" Randy said.

"They can't be that bad" Lita asked.

"Oh there worse my dad thinks the sun shine's out of Paul's arse coz he stuck to this army thing" Randy said.

"Have you ever tried to explain why you left" Lita asked.

"What's the point, so as long as it's just you and me tonight I'm happy" Randy said.

"Ok it's just you and me" Lita said.

Lita had a really bad feeling about this she didn't wanna hurt his mom, but she didn't wanna hurt him either. After breakfast they went to the mall.

"So where are we going to night so I know what to wear" Randy asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing fancy just wear something casual" Lita said.

Cool" Randy said.

Then Trish and Jeff walked up to them.

"Hey Jeff" Randy said.

"Hey Randy, Lita" Jeff said.

"Hey girl" Trish said.

"Trish do you really think you should be shopping you haven't got long left now" Lita asked.

"I keep telling her that" Jeff said.

"What I've never had this much energy and your only moaning coz I'm pulling you to all these shops" Trish said.

"Yes dear" Jeff said.

"I'll leave you two too it" Randy said.

"Help me please" Jeff whispered.

"Come on Lita lets leave these two too shop and Jeff I herd that" Trish said.

"I'm sorry it's just" Jeff started to say.

"I get it Jeff go and be with Randy" Trish said.

Then Trish pulled Lita away.

"Thanks man" Jeff said.

"Dam Jeff I have to say I don't envy you" Randy said.

"This has been hell for me the constant mood swing half the time I don't know what to say" Jeff said.

"I know what you mean the other day Trish just went of at me" Randy said.

"I'm sorry man, I can't wait till the baby's here then she'll go back to normal" Jeff said.

"Yeah but good luck then you'll have a screaming baby keeping you up to all hours" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy that makes me feel a whole lot better" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry man so what are you doing tonight" Randy asked.

"Whatever Trish wants to do I learnt my lesson there" Jeff said.

"Why what happened" Randy asked.

"Last week I went to this club with Matt and I admit I had a bit too much to drink, so anyway when I got home she said how she cooked this dinner for us and I said I was sorry and that if I'd have known I wouldn't have gone out with Matt. Then she started saying how I didn't love her and stuff" Jeff said.

"Dam so what did you do" Randy asked.

"Let me put it this way it took a lot for her to talk to me again" Jeff said.

"Dam women really are nuts when they're pregnant" Randy said.

"I know" Jeff said.

"What was that Jeff" Trish asked.

"Nothing baby" Jeff said.

"Ok me and Lita are going to get some coffee and catch up see you two later and stay out of trouble" Trish said.

"Yes dear" Jeff said.

"Help me" Lita whispered and Jeff and Randy started laughing.

Then Trish and Lita went to the coffee shop.

"Now Lita you can tell me what's up" Trish asked.

"What are you talking about" Lita asked.

"Lita I have six sense about these things now spill" Trish said.

"Ok this morning Randy's mom rang and she wants to throw Randy a surprise party" Lita said.

"Ok what's wrong with that" Trish asked.

"Randy doesn't get along with his father" Lita said.

"Oh, yeah but it's his birthday I'm sure everything will be fine" Trish said.

"Yeah but Randy wants to spend the evening with me, just the two of us" Lita said.

"Oh then you in trouble" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish you're a big help" Lita said.

"Lita just explain after you didn't wanna hurt his mom I'm sure he'll be fine" Trish said.

"I hope your right" Lita said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
